


Non-awkward Silences

by mxnotmrdarcy



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, non-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxnotmrdarcy/pseuds/mxnotmrdarcy
Summary: Telling Carmen really wasn't so bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 1x1. I know we don't meet Carmen for several episodes, but it works (I hope).

Carmen and Elena sat quietly on Elena’s bed, not knowing what to say, just looking at each other.

“Uh Carmen, while we’re on the theme of confessions…” Elena started, hesitating after Carmen told her about the dreams she was having about her parents and her worries about the increased immigration checks.

“Well, I know it’s not about your mom being deported; she’s talking with abulita about Alex’s shoe problem. I think it was a great idea.”

Elena chuckled and relaxed a bit. There was nothing more reassuring than Alex getting into trouble for being clever. “I’m gay.” “Okay” Carmen said, dryly. “I mean, I’ve seen you watch Kristin Stewart-- I mean Twilight. It makes sense now.” She said in response to Elena’s gaping mouth. “I just have one question. How are you going to tell _them_?” Carmen gestured to the door.

Schneider was now involved in the shoe discussion. Penelope was getting louder and abulita was using mostly Spanish. The words weren’t clear, but Alex had apparently ordered other things along with the shoes.

“I don’t know. They’re all excited for the quinces; I don’t know how to tell them that I don’t want to bring any of the boys that abulita suggests because I don’t like any boys.” Elena looked down, thoughtfully.

“You’ll figure something out” Carmen said, putting her arm around Elena who responded in kind. They sat quietly, musing on their respective situations for a while.

Eventually, Alex ran into the room claiming “sanctuary” from their mom and abulita. Elena sighed, let go of Carmen, and let Alex in knowing her mom and abulita would be there soon. It definitely wasn’t time to tell them yet, but she wouldn’t trade her family for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short contribution because we have so little fic in this fandom and we needed something happy. I'll be writing more, so feedback is appreciated.


End file.
